Betrayed
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: <html><head></head>When Aria falls for one of her friend's exes how will they react when they find out her secret?</html>
1. Mistake

**Rosewood High School**

She was still shocked that it had happened. That she had not only betrayed her boyfriend but also her best friend. She knew in her heart it was wrong, but her head keep telling her it was right. There was nothing she hated more than keeping a secret from her friends but if this secret were to get out all her friends would leave her. She tried desperately to avoid Spencer at all cost out of fear that she might feel so guilty that she would need to tell her.

"Aria?" She turned toward the sound of the voice that was beckoning her

"Yea" she answered quietly

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird" Spencer noticed watching her pile her mashed potatoes into a mountain

"Nothing.. I" She couldn't think of a single lie luckily Emily came to her rescue

Emily slammed her tray on the table causing a few peas to scattered across the lunch room. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest as she took her seat obviously waiting for someone to ask what was wrong.

"Em?" Aria began quietly "What's going on?"

One word escaped her mouth the one word that the girls were trained to ignore, the word they always attempted to forget "Paige"

Ever since Ali had returned Emily was caught in between staying with Paige or chasing after her first love. The two were polar opposites and each came with their own pros and cons choosing between them wasn't going to be an easy task.

"What did she do now?" Spencer asked trying hard to not sound as mad as she was

"She kissed me" Emily said quickly and quietly

Spencer and Aria exchanged glances trying to decipher if this was a good thing or not.

"I thought you broke up?" Aria asked'

"We did" Emily answered annoyed "And I was finally feeling better and then she goes and kisses me like that"

"Oh my God" Hanna said making her way to the table "Did you hear what Paige did" she joined the girls at the table not realizing that Emily was sitting directly across from her

"No! Hanna we didn't hear why don't you tell us" Emily said sarcastically

"I….." Hanna stuttered before turning her attention to the figure standing outside "Spencer why didn't you tell us Toby was back"

Spencer jumped to her feet spun on her heels and faced the glass windows I didn't know" she ran outside and quickly jumped into his arms

"It's great to see her so happy" Hanna smiled "oh gross I don't need to see them sucking face" she turned swiftly turning her attention towards the girls

Aria watched intently as Spencer kissed Toby. She knew Spencer loved Toby with all her heart but it still felt like if she told Spencer what happened that their friendship would never recover. Spencer her friends more than anything, but if she found out what she did there was no way in hell that she would forgive her.

"Aria" Emily said loudly

"What" she replied harshly

"I asked how Ezra was?"

Aria bit her lip, for a moment she had forgotten who Ezra was "Fine" she answered quietly

Hanna looked closely at Aria knowing that she was keeping a secret from them.

"I'm not really hungry I'm just going to head to the library I have a report for history I need to finish" Emily said standing up from the table with her tray

The girls watched as Emily strode from the lunch room "So who was it?" Hanna asked as soon as Emily was out of sight

"What do you mean?" Aria asked  
>"You're biting your lip that means you feel guilty about something and if you add the fact that you keep tapping your foot and looking towards Spencer it means you kissed someone who is close to Spencer"<p>

Aria was shocked at the accuracy of Hanna's guess "When did you become a detective?" Aria joked

"So who was it?" she asked again

Aria whispered the name under her breath hoping Hanna wouldn't hear

"What?" Hanna asked

"Wren" aria said again this time louder

"Wreeennnn…." Hanna stuttered "the only other guy that Spencer was like completely in love with?"

"You making it sound worse than it actually is"

"Aria this is bad, this is worse than bad this is terrible! How could you have done that?" Hanna yelled

"You're a little loud" Aria looked around the crowded lunch room making sure no one heard

"You're a little crazy!" Hanna shouted back storming away from the table

"What's her problem?" Spencer asked returning to the room

Unable to form words Aria shrugged before leaving Spencer alone in the lunch room.

"Crisis adverted" she thought to herself as she sped further away from Spencer

_**Flashback **_

She held her head in her hands as her tears dripped down her face. He was gone, he had gone to chase after another woman and his son! She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Ezra had a son.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice

"What?" she said looking up into his dreamy eyes "oh Wren, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry not to be rude but do I know you?" he asked curiously taking a seat on the cold bus bench

"Aria, I'm a friend of Spencer's" she introduced herself gripping his hand in a loose handshake

"Why are you so upset?" Wren asked

"It's a long story" she frowned expecting to see him board the bus

"It's a long ride" he smiled outstretching his hand

**Rosewood High School **

Hanna walked quickly towards her locker hoping she wouldn't be late for class once again.

"Hanna" Aria called following her to the locker

"I can't talk I'm going to be late for class, and I'll get detention"

"Since when do you care about detention?" Aria asked watching as she slammed her locker shut

"Since I found out you betrayed Spencer" and with that Hanna flew down the hallway and disappeared into a classroom

Aria hit her head against the locker as she slid onto the floor when she reached the ground her phone began to vibrate.

"Hello" she answered wiping the tears from her eyes

"Aria?" the voice asked

"Wren?"

Hanna desperately tried to focus but the thousands of thoughts forbid her from paying any attention "if Spencer and Aria got into a fist fight who would win?" she thought "if they never spoke again whose side would I take?" her thoughts continued like this until she was interrupted by Emily

"Hanna" Emily whispered "isn't that Aria?" she pointed outside as a small framed girl climbed into the dark car.

"Who's that with her?" Emily asked

"Wren" Hanna whispered


	2. Think About It

**Rosewood **

She rested her head comfortably on the seat of the car waiting for him to pull over so they could talk. He gripped the wheel so tightly she could see his fingertips turning white, he was obviously nervous. She took one deep breath before turning towards him but before she could form words he cut her off.

"Where here" he said

She lost herself in his eyes, losing all concept of time and forgetting how to speak. Wren took the keys from the ignition and approached the front of the car "I thought you might like the view" he smiled as he outstretched his arms

"Wow" she hadn't taken the time to look around until he mentioned it. They were parked near a mountain where they could see the various colored leaves falling off in the distance as if in slow motion "This view is beautiful" she smiled

"It sure is" he grinned back looking not at the trees but towards Aria. He wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and moving her onto the hood of the car

"Whoa" she laughed at the surprising action

He joined her shortly after grabbing a blanket from his back seat. "Here you looked a little cold" He draped the blanket over her shoulders and proceeded to reach for her hand.

"It's not like I don't like you" Aria began pulling her hand from his "it's that I can't" she tried to explain

Wren smiled before pressing his lips against hers. She quickly pulled away realizing that it was wrong.

"I can't" she whispered slowly bringing her face closer to his "I" her lips met with his once again as he pulled her onto his lap. Her hands trailed throughout his perfect brown hair as his lips began to trail down her neck. Before she could stop herself it was too late.

**Marin House **

"Can I borrow your Science notes?" Emily asked as she desperately searched her bag for her notebook "Han, can I borrow your notes I lost mine" She turned toward the blonde only to see her lying on the bed staring directly at her phone

"Hey" Hanna yelled as she was hit by the flying pillow

"What's up with you?" Emily asked joining Hanna on the bed

"Aria never called me back"

"So, it wouldn't be the first time" Emily explained rifling through Hanna's bag

"Yea but she's with…" Hanna paused not wanting to reveal the secret

"With who?" Emily asked now intrigued

"Wren" She stuttered

"What!" Emily screamed as her eyes widened

**Mountain **

Her eyes flickered opened slowly hoping that what had happened those few hours ago was just a dream. She felt his warm body next to hers "crap" she thought to herself it wasn't a dream she had just slept with her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

She held the blanket tight to her bare chest as she began desperately searching for her clothes.

"Hey" he moaned sitting up next to her

"Have you seen my shirt?" She asked nervously trying to avoid any and all eye contact but of course failing miserably

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" She asked still looking for her shirt

"You seem like you regret it, I can tell from the way you looked at me, and I'm sorry if I pushed you to do something you didn't want to do"

For some reason the fact that he knew what she was thinking comforted her making her want to remain close to him, wanting her to learn more about him.

"It's not that, it's just that your Spencer's ex and I have a boyfriend"

"Like I said I'm sorry I just couldn't"

"Help yourself" she finished "It's okay, you can stop the awkward after sex talk" She reached for her jeans quickly pulling them onto her cold body

"I'm not just saying cause we slept together, I'm saying it because it's the truth. Aria your special! You're more special than any one I have ever met, you're different. I can't explain it"

"Try" she smiled

"You're funny, your gorgeous, your kind hearted, caring, loving, smart, compassionate, loyal, and so many other things. There's not enough words to describe you"

Aria felt herself begin to blush "You're terrible" she smirked kissing his soft lips

She made her way to the front seat of the car wearing nothing but her jeans and a pink laced bra still searching in hopes of finding her shirt. She glanced into the rear view mirror watching as he slid his own clothes back on before joining her in the front seat.

"I can't find my shirt anywhere" She declared throwing her hands in the air

"Its fine you can have mine" He pulled the shirt over his head revealing his toned muscles once again forcing her to fall under his spell as she became encompassed by his incredibly handsome looks. "Aria" he said again causing her eyes to meet with his and venture away from his bare chest

"Thank you, I'll give it back once I find my shirt" She smiled throwing the grey t shirt over her body while looking once again from her own shirt

"So I guess I'll never get it back? I distinctly remember throwing something out the window, and I'm pretty sure it went down the mountain. Sorry" He laughed

"Nice!" Aria said sarcastically

The drive home seemed to fly by as the two discussed small things like pizza toppings, favorite movies, interests and anything else as long as it didn't include the words Spencer or Ezra. He pulled into her drive way grinning from ear to ear as she said her goodbye leaning in one last time placing a final kiss on his lips.

"Can I call you?" He asked as she opened the door

"I'll think about it" she laughed closing the door and running towards the door dodging the rain as it began to fall

Kissing him felt different from kissing Ezra. When she kissed Ezra she felt love, and she felt happy but when she kissed Wren she felt passion, and desire. How was she supposed to tell Ezra what happened, she knew in her heart and in her head that she didn't want to lose Ezra but then again she didn't want to say goodbye To Wren.


End file.
